


sex is worth ten points

by bingewatcher



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Josie is confident, Long Distance Relationship, Slice of Life, Strap-Ons, and Penelope loves it, first part is fluff in the store, might fix grammar mistakes later, posie visit a sex store, second part is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingewatcher/pseuds/bingewatcher
Summary: “Look, Josie, it’s what we have!”“Penelope, don't be so loud.”ORJosie loses a bet, Penelope wins one. They end up in a sex shop.
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 40
Kudos: 176





	1. the store

“It's impossible you got flapjack right when I was going to win!”

Penelope snickers, that same smug grin on her face when she won their game of scrabble is on her lips right now. Josie wants to wipe it off immediately, but her eyes are crinkling in that way that makes Josie’s heart flip.

So she’ll leave the smirk alone just because her girlfriend is too pretty.

“What can I say? I’m just a _lucky_ bitch.”

Josie settles comfortably in the passenger seat of her car, her girlfriend taking the reins of driving the hour to their final destination.

“You’re also a sore loser and won’t admit if you cheated.”

“Babe, I’m no cheater. I won fair and square, and you lost the bet.”

Josie sighs, ultimately she knows her stubborn partner wouldn’t admit to anything if she did cheat. “Well, we’re going to listen to my podcasts, so who’s the loser now?”

That unnerves Penelope - crinkling her nose and a frown to her lips. “I think it’s still you, Jojo.”

That gets her a slap on the arm but Josie doesn’t argue - Penelope wins again.

She lets Josie chose the station and listen to the overwhelming knowledgeable chat about how the planet will eventually die at the hands of human kind.

The eerie discussion clashes the fresh breeze blowing through the open windows. It is only fair that Penelope gets to roll all the windows down as she drives ‘the ugly, atrocious, marketing ploy of a car.’ Penelope’s words, Josie calls it a Prius. 

It makes it difficult to hear what the government is doing wrong (everything) while the wind consumes the car. But, the way Penelope holds her hand tightly and smiles with her hair blowing in every direction makes up for it.

She kisses the back of Penelope’s tan hand and rolls up her window, catching the attention of the raven-haired girl. 

“There’s several sex shops near the school, Pen, why are we going so far out?”

“A girl can’t take their girlfriend on a road trip?” Penelope raises a brow, eyes now hidden behind sunglasses she found in Josie’s glovebox.

“Not when said girlfriend tends to get car sick.”

“I just thought it would be more comfortable, for the both of us.”

The taller girl tilts her head, staring at Penelope as the other girl’s smirk doesn’t drop from her lips.

Penelope is incredibly caring when it comes to her, but she knows there’s an ulterior motive.

“How’d you hear about this place?”

She pushes the sunglasses up onto her head, scrunching her brows together, an indicator this story will be a good one. Josie turns the a/c on, all windows up as Penelope speaks.

“Your sorority sister, Beca, has this gay friend-“

“-Angelo?”

“-Right-“

“Why does it matter if he’s gay?”

“It matters in this story.”

“Okay, okay.”

“So, Angelo...He was telling me about all the gay clubs around the area and about this place with a glory hole-“

“Does the glory hole also matter to the story?”

“You know what that is right?”

A shit-eating grin and eye roll later.

“He met this guy there who supposedly owns this sex shop an hour out from your school. I’m thinking, why is it so sketchy that if I google it, it doesn’t exist but miraculously has a facebook page?”

“That’s weird, unless it’s owned by a middle-aged man.”

“Oh, he is. He’s like fifty. Anyway, he told me that it’s this shop that was founded in the eighties. It was a sort of black market shit, because of the shame society forced upon women to not like sex and the whole gay thing is a mental illness.”

“And lobotomy, cant forgot that national treasure.”

Penelope scoffs, “You’ll be a great nurse, better than those assholes.” Josie leans her head against the head rest, letting Penelope continue, “So, it eventually exclusively became this thing for lesbians.”

Josie looks out at the road, skeptical. “And you found where it is, how?”

“The guy from the glory hole told Angelo where it’s located. Turns out, it’s in a parking garage that is across a Chuck E. Cheese.”

“No way,” Josie raises her brows, mouth agape. “You’re joking.”

“I hope not,” a shrug to her shoulder, “it was on my mind when we were playing scrabble so I made it into a bet.”

“Huh.” Her girlfriend truly surprises her, “We could have just came, you didn’t need to make a bet.”

“What’s the fun in that?”

“Wait, why was it on your mind during scrabble?”

“...I had the right letters to spell out ‘dildo’”

They share a look and Josie laughs, Penelope joining her in a heartbeat.

::

“Oh my god, Pen,” Josie leans her elbows on the top of the car, shaking her head. “Can’t we do this online like last time?”

“A bet is a bet, my love.” Penelope moves around the car swiftly, Josie turning to face her once she’s near and she finds comfort when Penelope’s hand’s find her waist. “But if you aren’t comfortable, we can leave.”

Josie lets out a breath, eyes going to the shop with the neon sign right above the door. She looks back to Penelope, green eyes still on her - gentle gaze that holds the affection she’s been missing for months.

“We drove all the way out here.”

“A road trip, remember?” A soft, closed lip smile graces her lips and Penelope returns it. “Even I can confess, this is kind of weird.”

“Right?” 

“But,” An exhale as Penelope looks around them, garage empty except for some cars. “No one knows me here, no one will probably know you, and there’s probably weirder people than us there.”

Josie nods, she’s right. 

And she’s young and in love, who cares if they go into a sex shop and buy something dumb for the hell of it?

“Let’s go.”

“Really?”

“A bet is a bet, right?”

Now Penelope smiles wide, leaning in and tilting her head enough that Josie meets her lips in a gentle closed lip kiss. It’s quick and enough. Penelope keeps her eyes closed just a second longer than Josie, Josie grinning at the affect on her girlfriend.

It’s enough of a confidence boost that she’s the one that pulls them in the direction of the door.

::

“Look, Josie, it’s what we have!”

“Penelope, don't be so loud.”

She laughs as Josie scolds her, taking the vibrator out of her hands and setting it down.

She can tell there’s a tension to her girlfriend, so she reaches for her hand and whispers a gentle, “What do you want to buy?”

The tall girl eyes skim around the store, shoulder rising and falling. Penelope only steps closer, grinning from ear to ear. “Can I suggest something?”

“Of course.” She leans in to whisper in her ear, Penelope’s hand resting very low on her back and presses her close as she whispers two words that get Josie’s cheeks beaming. “What do you think?”

She raises her brows and Penelope stays close, her nose now bumping against Josie’s. “I don’t know, we’ve always just used...you know.”

“We can have some fun.” She whispers as her hand slowly makes it way in Josie’s back pocket. “I have quite the fantasy in my head, you on me, using me.”

Josie literally gasps, eyes hooded as she stares down at her girlfriend. Her mind also reeling to that very thought. 

“You’re holding my hips still, completely destr-“

“Welcome to _Hedone_ , anything I can help you two with?”

Penelope takes the reign of answering, her girlfriend’s mind still in the gutter. She can tell by the hazed look in her eyes that don’t move off of her. “No thank you, we’re just going to look around.”

They’re left alone, Penelope turning to look at Josie to surprisingly having her lips on hers. “I’ve missed you, so much.” Josie confesses with closed eyes and sad lips. “I don’t want this day to end.”

“Hey, we can’t think of that now.” She gently strokes a thumb on Josie’s cheek. “We’re together, here, in a sex shop. Let’s have fun, okay?”

::

“What about a mask?”

“What a shame to cover that pretty face of yours.” Her words flutter causally from her plush lips, a complete disinterest as they pass the masks. Hand in hand, they make their way to the apparel.

Josie's eyes skip to the stockings, quirking a lip as her mind racks through the many outfits Penelope pairs a skirt and leggings with.

“Babe.”

Penelope’s pulled to the wall with several assorted stockings. Her eyes gleam to Josie’s, fluttering her eyelashes to her girlfriend.

“Pick one for me.” 

Josie releases her hand, only for Penelope to immediately hook her finger through the loop of Josie’s high waisted jeans. All this time apart, she wants nothing more than having the tall girl near her, on her, next to her.

Her green eyes skim for an option that _she_ would like. Sure, her girlfriend has impeccable taste for _herself_ but it’s no secret to anyone they don’t have the same taste.

Even now, Penelope’s short black skirt and red unbuttoned blouse clash against Josie’s light washed jeans, high top sneakers, and worn out crop top.

She looks so cute. She wants to stuff Josie into her pocket and protect her.

“How bout these, Pen?”

Her arm brushes against Josie’s as she looks at the design, “I like them.” They have small bows adorning each thigh. “I can wear these with my regular clothes.”

“Exactly, they’re pretty.”

She grins at her girlfriend, memorizing the soft smile on her face and the red pin that holds back her hair on one side, the other easily flowing down her face. How the short hair she has right now makes her look mature but just her age.

God damn, she really loves her.

“Pick another one.”

She deserves the very earth she lives on, all the stars in the sky, and all the knowledge the world has to offer.

Realistically, Penelope can’t give her that.

“One that only you can see me in.” She whispers and Josie holds her stare, watching as she invades her bubble. Only a half a foot of space between them. “One that you wouldn’t mind keeping on me after taking the rest of my clothes off.”

She can see behind Josie’s eyes the way she’s fallen into the depth that is Penelope Park, she’s still got it.

“Remind me why I would want any clothes on you to begin with?”

She fucking loves this.

The confident Josie she’s seen more and more every day, specially once going to school. A bright follower blooming once out of the shadow of her sister and weight of her parent’s legacies off her shoulders. Penelope swears she gets more beautiful every day, if even possible.

It's seen in the way she walks and talks. In how she no longer doubts herself or seeks other approval.

But right now she sees it in the way Josie perfectly rests a hand on her ass, pulling Penelope closer and Penelope’s breath hitches when their noses touch.

“Pick one, baby,” Penelope reinforces and Josie nods, smiling soft as she manages to hold Penelope closer, Penelope’s arm around Josie’s middle as Penelope practically leans all her weight on Josie.

Her safe space, where _she_ can be her true self.

“I like these.”

Penelope grins as she notes the lace and- “hm, you’ve always had a thing for my ass.”

Josie laughs, eyes squinting in glee. It's only practical that Penelope kisses her, it’s a must.

::

“I can pick the harness and you the dildo.”

Josie nods, but their hands stay together as if glued while Penelope walks up the short length of stairs onto the upper level of the store.

“Boring, boring, boring-“ Penelope grins as she stops the section that notes the popular options. “Look, Josie, this looks cute.”

“Of course you’d choose the most expensive one.”

“A girl has taste, babe.”

She pulls it off the rack, handing it to her girlfriend. “Do you like them?”

Her mind sweeps to the thought of Penelope with them on. It makes her cheeks flush and it gets worse when Penelope steps closer, whispering. “You’d look so sexy with that on.”

She then connects the dots, a sudden rush in her as Penelope’s previous words ring into her head. “You’re serious about me…”

Penelope nods with a bite on her lip. “Don’t get me wrong, I will definitely be using that _but_ I like it when you take control.”

“I don’t know, Pen.”

“Let's worry about it when we get there.”

Josie smiles at Penelope’s kind reinforcement. 

“Not that colors really matter but what do you like?”

“I'd say a purple?” Penelope grasps a random dildo, laughing as it wobbles in her hand. “Hot pink for you?”

Josie snorts, “That was my favorite color in high school.”

“You’ve matured so much it went from hot pink to-“

“-Don’t say it.”

“Mustard yellow.”

“It's not mustard, Penelope!”

They share a giggle, Penelope rolling her eyes as she steps closer to her girlfriend that Josie can't remotely take seriously as she holds the silicone in her hand. “You just copied me, yellow’s my favorite color.”

“You don’t wear yellow, Pen.”

Josie eyes soften, another small smile on her full lips. Knowing very well why yellow is her girlfriends favorite color. Penelope's poem she wrote for her junior year folded neatly into her purse.

_The color of a banana, the color of the glowing moon,_

_I never thought I’d like it, but I like it on you,_

_it reminds me of the summer we fell in love and the shirt you were wearing when we met,_

_you looked so pretty in it, i loathe the fact i can’t pull it off myself_

_but it’s still my favorite because yellow is you_

_warm and delicate and gentle_

_a home_

_me and you_

“Come here.”

“I think we’ve kissed too much times in this sex store.”

She smiles against Josie’s lips, grinning from ear to ear. A giggle breaking the kiss when Josie flinches as the cold silicone touches her exposed back.

“Okay, let’s choose a color so we can get out of here.”

“But we still have to choose a flavored lube.”

Josie wrinkles her own at the mention of it, shaking her head. “Hell, no.”

“What? I heard it can taste good.”

She judges by the wide smile on her face, the laugh Josie makes is what she was hoping to hear.

“I think what is most important is the length.”

Their eyes skim their options, Penelope holding up her palm while wiggling her fingers and snatches a box off the shelf.

“Perfect.”

::

“Do you ever regret taking the gap year?”

There is not a second of time that passes before she answers.

“Never.”

She reinforces her answer by pressing a few kisses to her knuckles, eyes on the road as they reach a red light. 

Their eyes meet briefly, the guard Penelope had years ago when they first met no longer present. An air of liberty around her now constant that Josie loves to relish in. She misses it when they’re apart.

“Don’t let your mind go there, I’m still here.”

Another kiss but now on the back of her hand before letting their clasped hands settle on her lap.

“I think staring at you can be a remedy for motion sickness.”

She brings their hands onto her own lap, Penelope now use to driving with her left from the few years of being the constant driver. She had to learn, there’s no way she would go without Josie holding her hand.

Especially like this.

“And your podcasts are an inducer.”

Josie won’t bring up the very proof she has that Penelope, in fact, tunes into podcasts back at school.

It’s a little secret she likes to keep to herself, that only Penelope’s sorority sister knows since she’s the one that sent the video to Josie.

“How would you feel about a detour?”

“Oh god, the nipple clamps were the last straw.”

She laughs at that as she switches to the right lane. “And I use to think pain was a kink of yours.”

“When in the world would you have thought that?”

“Senior year,” She looks to her as if she knows what she should be talking about, “Seriously? We hooked up after our break up and used-“

“Oh my god, I forgot about that.” She shudders at the thought, very much now remembering the way she let Penelope tie her up at the mere age of eighteen. “I thought I knew what I liked, can you blame me?”

Penelope smiles, reminiscing on their messy high school years. “So nipple clamps?”

“Never, Penelope, never.”

::

“Here’s the mouthwash.”

Penelope continues to soothe her back, Josie leaning forward against the car. 

The departing gift Penelope gave Josie for college was a little silly at first, but very much a necessity. “You’re running out of bags, I’ll get some shipped from amazon.”

It was like a first aid kid, but for car trips. Aka, whenever Josie has to hurl from driving up to see Penelope or whenever her and Penelope do this, their sudden getaways. Or when she’s driving home.

It’s sweet, really. 

As Penelope hands her over the cup, Josie knows that the day her girlfriend no longer cares to keep her little car kit stocked up, their relationship doomed.

“Is it a bad time to mention I’m hungry?”

They walk hand and hand to an obscure restaurant, one Josie thought Penelope had planned. But of course, the ever so go-with-the-flow girl simply walked into the first place she found.

Not that it was awful, her menu options were just a salad and vegan burger.

“Sorry, love, I should have looked into the menu.”

Josie pecks her lips, showing the appreciation she has because Penelope is literally doing all this to distract her from her impending exam. “I’ll make dinner at home for you.”

“Yeah?” She licks her lips, “And dessert?”

Her nail slowly drags below Penelope’s bottom lip, the lip gloss from earlier wiped off at this point from their constant kissing.

“ _I_ want dessert.” 

Penelope gets the message loud and clear, cheeks tinted pink but it’s easily covered by her confident grin. “What was in that salad? Hormones?”

“By the looks of this place, probably.”

Her arm eases around Penelope, who’s chair is next to hers, and leans in to kiss her jaw then her ear. She smiles to herself as she hears her girlfriend giggle when her lips tickle the spot behind her ear. “Jojo, I didn’t know you could be so scandalous.”

She’s gone three months without seeing the love of her life, so she deserves to openly make her giggle and to kiss her as she chooses. At her sorority house, at a sex shop, at a stingy corner store, anywhere she pleases.

And she knows Penelope doesn’t mind.

“Eat your food.” Josie whispers against her skin, lips touching her neck. 

She’s been so taken care of today, Josie just wants to show her appreciation.

It’s about half an hour later, fifteen minutes eating and a fifteen minute make out session behind the building, they make their way hand in hand to the actual destination Penelope wanted to show her.

The walk along the park as the sunsets is gorgeous. The air feels familiar though in a random town, at a park she doesn’t know the name of, she feels utterly at ease as Penelope holds her.

::

She’s made aware Josie is back in the kitchen when she hears her slippers and feels the warmth around her.

She’s definitely made aware when her girlfriend slips her hand into her blouse, no hesitation on Josie’s part as her long fingers dip into her bra and make contact with her nipple. “Is it time for dessert already?”

Her hips push back, “The majority of the girls are home, so you have to be quiet.”

“When am I ever-“ She gasps as Josie twists her nipple, her other hand cupped between Penelope’s legs. “I’m never quiet.”

“I love that.”

It’s a quick transition from the kitchen to Josie’s bedroom. Locking the door and playing some music so her sorority sisters don’t hear anything. 

They kiss before, during, after, as if it would be their last.

She’s never been so in love.

“Jojo, do you want me to transfer?”

Penelope poses the same question every time she visits, not to force her but to remind her the option is there. That Penelope would so easily drop the school she’s in to be closer to Josie. To make Penelope's nine hour car trip or Josie’s four hour flight down to a ten minute walk between dorms.

Or better yet, a non existent distance if they shared an apartment.

But Josie’s answer is still the same. Penelope does a great job keeping Josie from dwelling on their distance, and it’s always the night before one of them leaves that the shorter girl cracks. So Josie has to reel her back into where they are.

Together, naked, in love.

“Think about the time that’s passed, not the time that’s left.”

“All I can think about is you.”

She’s still convinced she doesn’t deserve Penelope Park.

“I hope you never stop.”

::

“Next time, Jojo.”

Penelope smiles wide at her girlfriend, “I got you a little something, it’s in your night stand.”

The fact Penelope still decides to surprise her, even while leaving, makes the tears brimming on Josie’s eyes spill over. 

The shorter girl does what she always does: wipe her tears away and kiss Josie’s forehead. It’s a ritual now. It still hurts, no matter how many times they have to say goodbye, Josie can’t get use to it.

She’s reminded how they should have chosen to go to the same school but they’re break up senior year fucked that up. They chose different schools out of vengeance. Boston and DC are hours away, now into year two, they’re use to their schools, their friends.

But Penelope always makes the same offer from last night: “I’ll transfer Josie, the school would be lucky to have me here.”

And Josie answers the same.

“Don't even think about it.”

She nods and they share a kiss.

“I love you, sweetheart.”

“I love you, my love.”

::

Later when she’s done crying for about an hour, she remembers the present Penelope left for her.

She laughs out loud, a smile on her face as she holds the vibrator in her hands. She removes the note to read.

_I noticed your eyes focus on this little toy the whole time we were in the shop. Let me know how it feels, Jojo. Use it when you think of me or miss me._

_Better yet, let me see you use it (if you’re comfortable, that is.)_

_I love you._

_Your Penelope._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its almost four am and this has been in my drafts for over a year (along with so many other posie stories.) i've been inspired by reading another posie fit and the posie fandom is practically dead so why not try to liven it up a little? 
> 
> part two is smut, so only read it if you're comfortable. it's not necessary and vice versa (once it's posted.)
> 
> also - lulu is penelope park, like her or hate her no one can replace her.
> 
> reviews are appreciated!!


	2. the strap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as stated, this part contains the smut - praise kink, toys, and a little bit of rough sex. i also separated some small sections where they’re just talking, if you're only comfortable reading that.

“What playlist did you make?”

Josie grins to herself, Penelope's breath tickling her ear before tugging at her earlobe. “Who said I made a playlist?” Who is she kidding? She’s already scrolling through her phone to find it - _beautiful railing._

Her girlfriend only shakes her head as a response, her kisses trailing down to her nipples as her hand spreads her thighs apart.

She’s wet, soaking from the time apart it’s obvious how turned on she is from the moment she saw Penelope pull up her driveway to the night before she saw her in a bikini at the sorority pool house. “Fuck-“ her thumb stops scrolling as Penelope’s tongue runs flat against her left nipple, the same time her longest finger running down the length of her wet slit. “Let me start the music at least.”

Penelope looks up at her with a playful glint in her eyes, now sucking on the nub of her breast. Josie’s breath hitches just slightly, watching as her girlfriend tends to her chest.

The melody begins to play on the speaker and Josie sets her phone down, “Look at me.” She doesn’t have to be told twice, Penelope with her knees on the floor, Josie’s bare legs on her shoulders. “I’ve missed you.”

Josie’s mouth gapes feeling her slender middle finger tease at her opening. “I thought...I thought I was going to use what we bought.” Her breath quickens as Penelope kisses down her torso, green eyes no longer on her when her mouth envelops her clit. “Oh, fuck.”

Green eyes open again, staring up at her once Josie’s hand runs through her short hair. There’s a grin on her lips as her tongue runs flat against her folds. Josie whimpers as her finger slips inside her, a grip now on her short hair.

“I’ve missed you, too.”

She presses a kiss to her clit, taking a deep breath. “Trust me, I can tell.”

Penelope tends to take her time whenever they reunite, the night always running into the new day with Penelope’s mouth on Josie as if taking all she can from their time apart.

She savors Josie’s taste, closing her eyes as her tongue runs from her clit to where her finger strokes inside her. “Pen,” Josie only gasps as a second finger slides in with her middle finger, her mouth shifting focus to her girlfriends swollen clit. “Fuck.”

Josie’s foul language only drives the shivers up her neck, combined with the rough tug on her hair, Penelope is growing more and more turned on by the second.

As much as Penelope loves to drag their sex sessions out, her focus now is to get Josie to cum as quick as she can so she can fuck her. She curls her fingers at the right angle that has Josie digging the soles of her feet into Penelope’s back. “Faster.” Josie breaths out, Penelope listening as her fingers pump and curl at a faster pace.

Penelope looks up, watching the curve of Josie’s neck and the arch of her back as her chest rises and falls faster. “I’m going to cum.” She drives her over the edge by running two long strokes of her tongue on her clit that has Josie’s thighs clamping her ears.

The melody of whatever song Josie has playing is muffled, Penelope swears she can hear her own heart racing along with the throb between her legs as her lover relishes in her quick orgasm. Her tongue doesn’t stop, lapping at her silky mess as she removes her fingers and presses her tongue to her hole.

“God damn it, Penelope, I should almost be embarrassed with how fast that was.”

Josie exhales heavily to catch her breath, lifting her head up to watch as Penelope presses a kiss to her mound. “You don’t like to waste any time.” She teases, shifting up with her knees on the bed; Josie’s legs still on her shoulders, her flexibility one of her most favorite skills. “What if I’ve changed my mind?”

Their noses touch, Penelope’s hot breath on her lips as her hands caress the length of her legs. “About what?”

“What if I want to fuck you again tonight?”

The taller girl’s mind races to her birthday in March, the fun they had during spring break in Europe. “No, baby, you promised.” Josie tugs on the bow still on Penelope’s neck, the girl still fully dressed.

“Jojo, but you were so fucking good.” Penelope practically pleads, closer than before as their lips graze one anothers. “You took it so damn well, I fantasize about it all the time.”

Damn, Josie really really wants to give in. Let Penelope dominate her again the way that seems to come as second nature to her. “I want to see how flexible you are.” Josie teases, garnering a laugh from her girlfriend.

“Fine.” She pulls away slightly, Josie practically following her lips as she has yet to kiss her. Instead, Penelope runs her tongue along the coarse of Josie’s thigh before biting her in the way that has Josie gasping. “Since I can’t fuck you, let me taste you again.”

“You don’t have to ask for permission.”

“I’m not.”

Penelope, again, doesn’t take her time.

Josie watches as she eats her out for her own desire, Penelope moaning in delight against her as she spreads her folds and gets a good taste at what Josie has to offer her.

This time Josie grips the sheets, her other hand on the headboard as her thighs tense and the burst in the bottom of her stomach gives way. Her toes curl and her eyes roll as Penelope sucks with no intent to stop, “Oh, god.” Josie moans out, hips grinding and body tensing. “Shit, shit, shit.” Penelope doesn’t make any indication she’s going to stop, Josie’s high carrying on into her third orgasm of the night.

Penelope doesn’t hesitate to kiss her, Josie tasting herself on her tongue with a heavy moan. Her pale fingers run along the fabric of Penelope’s blouse and she aches to rip off her piece of clothing on her girlfriend.

“Why the fuck do you still have clothes on?” Josie desperately pulls at the buttons on her shirt, Penelope laughing.

“Put on the strap, I’ll take these off.”

Josie kisses her, smiling against her lips as she rolls over her to the side of the bed. “Am I going to look as funny as you did with this on?”

“Probably, at least we didn’t chose those weird penis looking ones.” Josie stands at the end of the bed, watching with eager eyes as Penelope isn’t shy in showing the desire between her legs that are spread apart. “You don’t look so bad, saltzman.”

“Please do not call me that.”

The shorter girl rolls her eyes with a grin, crawling to the end of the bed. “It’s not on too tight?” Penelopes perfectly manicured nails run along the harness, Josie’s eyes staring at Penelope’s outstretched body. “Jojo?”

She meets green eyes, cocky smirk on her lips as Josie lets herself stare for too long. “No, it’s perfect.” She cups Penelope’s cheek, thumb running across her bottom lip and Penelope gets the message as she opens her lips enough to suck on her finger. “What do you want me to do to you?”

Her green eyes look up at her, her hand grasping at the silicone as she tugs her closer.

“Fuck me like you don’t know me.”

Josie’s mouth gapes, not expecting that answer in the slightest. Penelopes definitely always enjoyed a rougher side when it comes to sex, one they’ve been up for exploring as they’ve grown older.

There’s an amount of trust and communication there Penelope has given to her, where they’re both completely up to satisfy one another.

“Open.” Josie demands in a hushed tone, Penelope obeying as her mouth opens wide and Josie doesn’t waste any time in aligning the dildo into her girlfriends mouth.

She doesn’t feel any pleasure, really, but watching Penelope take it to almost to the base gives her goosebumps. “Oh fuck.” Her lips move off the length, a flirty smile on her mouth as she’s only sucking the tip before taking her down again. “How in the hell are you doing that?”

Penelope doesn’t answer, mouth busy bobbing up and down on the strap on. Her nails dig into her ass cheeks that has Josie faintly gasping for a moment.

It’s entrancing, watching as Penelope somehow manages to looking submissive yet have complete control of her. The hand that gently caresses her shoulder, reaches for Penelope’s hair, the other hand on her jaw to keep it open. Josie tests out the water, the position she’s in feeling dominating.

Before she knows it, Josie’s knees are on the bed, Penelope forced to lean up just slightly as Josie thrusts her hips just enough that her noses touch’s the material of the strap on.

The eye contact she’s been trying to hard to maintain with Josie breaks, closing her eyes as she moves her own hand between her legs to slide a finger inside herself with ease. She’s so damn turned on from the way Josie looks above her, the way she looks at her, and just the utter control Josie is finally taking.

“Look at me.” Josie whispers, Penelope’s eyes reopening and immediately she whimpers as Josie pulls the length out of her mouth. “Come here.” Josie wastes no time in kissing her, a sloppy kiss with their tongues pressing together.

The moan coming from penelopes mouth into her own causes a surge in taking the control Penelope is offering her. “Turn around.”

There’s a spark in her green eyes, eager, and Josie knows she’s the reason behind it. It drives her crazy. “You’re going to fuck me but not look at me?” She teases, looking back at her while Josie quickly lubes up the length. “Not very romantic of you, Josie.”

She trails her lips up the length of Penelope’s spine, pushing away at her hair once she gets to her neck. “I don’t need to look at you,” She shudders against her lips, Josie holding a grip on her slim neck, “I don’t know you, remember?”

“I fucking love when you’re cocky.” Penelope teasingly raise her brows, eyes on her lips. She can feel the silicone pressed up against her folds, Josie’s knees on either side of Penelope’s. “It’s so hot.”

“You make me feel good, pen,” Josie confesses against her lips. As much as Josie wants to fall into whatever fantasy Penelope desires, she can’t contain the love she has for her. “I love you so much.”

She smiles wide in the way Josie’s heart almost bursts. “And I love how you fuck me.” Josie rolls her eyes, pressing a gentle kiss on the edge of her lips as her free hand holds the strap steady to start pressing inside her. Josie can tell Penelope is trying hard to keep her eyes focused on hers but it’s useless as she whimpers with each inch pushed into her. “Oh fuck-“

“You’re okay, right?” Josie can’t help but ask once she’s fully inside her, concern written all over her face as Penelope’s eyes water just the slightest. “I should have-“

“No, babe, it’s okay.” Penelope nods, Josie watching as she opens her eyes and leans in to kiss her gently on the lips. “You’re just _so_ big.” She sarcastically jokes, Josie faking a laugh before kissing her again. “I’m okay, I swear.”

The brunette nods, placing a tender kiss on her shoulder before leaning up properly to really take a look. Penelope’s eyes follow her, hands kneading at the pillows as Josie holds her hips still to stroke her length inside. “Jojo-“

“You don’t know me, remember?” Soft brown eyes look her way only briefly before pressing a hand to her lower back, Penelope arching herself lower. Josie’s hips shift again and Penelope cannot hold back the grunt her throat makes. “That’s good?”

All Penelope can do is nod, staring back at her lover who’s never looked for damn exquisite. “You’re so-“ Another gasp, feeling Josie pull out just enough to slam herself back in. “Oh shit.”

Josie holds her in place, keeping her still between her knees and her grip. Penelope doesn’t look away, watching as her sweet, pretty girlfriend fucks into her like that’s all she’s meant to do. “Just like that.” Penelope states before biting on her lip and taking in the absolute bliss of feeling full, the dildo just barely stroking that spot inside her. “You fuck me like you love me.”

She’s teasing, Josie knows it. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Trust me, you won’t.”

Those words, and the way Penelope looks back at her with a confident smirk and flushed cheeks, intices her to do what Penelope has been begging from her.

Josie’s stable grip on her hips tightens and she’s thankful as hell in this moment her girlfriend is small, easy to manhandle, because she stops her own thrusts in favor of pulling Penelope forward on her length then fully back, catching her by surprise. “Josie-“ She does it again and again, “Oh fuck, Josie.”

She watches as Penelope loses her balance, falling forward on the bed with her head in the pillows a grip on the bed sheets. “Fuck.” Penelope willingly let’s Josie use her the way she wants, fully welcoming it as she completely takes her length and Josie doesn’t know whether to watch her reaction or watch Penelope’s hole take the silicone inside her.

“Shit,” She’s almost in awe. She sure has hell has never used a strap _but_ she can get use to it, all of it. Josie can see the muscles in Penelope’s back, her biceps showing as she grips the sheets, and watching the way her ass jiggles is absolutely a sight she will never fucking forget.

“Harder.”

Penelope begs with a faint moan. Josie stops just briefly, Penelope lifting her head just enough to watch as Josie situates herself flat on her feet on the mattress and the moan Penelope let’s out is so loud, she knows the girl next door will hear them. “That’s it, right there?”

“Uh huh, fuck yes.” Penelope nods hastily as Josie begins pounding into her deep and shallow, hitting her in the right spot every time. “Touch me, please.”

She’s never been against bringing herself fully over the edge, Josie knowing full well her clit needs to be stimulated to reach her peak. “Touch you where?” She can feel Josie’s fingers barely graze her, seemingly avoiding her throbbing clit entirely. She simply wants to feel Josie touch her.

Her thrusts don’t stop, Penelope sweating and the ache in her pelvis grows and grows. “My clit, touch my clit, I want to cum.” It’s haste and quick, Josie finally fucking touches her where she needs it and it takes only a few circular strokes to bring her over the edge as her girlfriend doesn’t relent.

Penelope completely tenses, Josie stroking her in motion with her thrusts as she moans her lovers name into her pillow. “Josie, Josie- fuck.” The taller girl watches as her girlfriend spasms beneath her, back muscles tense and she jerks forward with a heavenly moan. “Fuck.”

Josie knows to stop when Penelope digs her nails into Josie’s thigh. She stays inside her, letting herself comfortably lay on her partner as she peppers her spine with kisses. “Was that hard enough?”

“Not remotely.” Penelope lazily whispers, Josie chuckling against her ear.

“How are you liking the music?”

“It’s making me a complete sap for you.” Josie wraps an arm around her frame, a hand on her neck as she pulls Penelope up against her. “The way you move me like a fucking ragdoll is ridiculous.”

Penelope looks at her with hooded, dilated eyes looking right at her lips. Josie simply stares, taking in the sight of her girlfriend who’s always so well put together and so maticulous with her make up, looking like she’s been through a rough work out. “We’re not done.” Josie whispers against swollen lips, “The playlist is really long.”

“Keep fucking me.”

::

It’s exhausting, really. Her thighs are sore and her knees red, but it’s all worth it being the end result Penelope is blissed out of her mind.

“I know this is going to be a lame ass question,” Penelope starts as Josie wipes at her winged eyeliner, ever so smuged from their activities. “But did you enjoy it?”

Josie smiles softly, taking in Penelopes tender state even after the hours of relentless intimacy. She lies with both hands under her head, turned on her side as Josie continues to wipe at the total lost cause of Penelope’s early make up. “I did, I feel...I don’t know, closer to you? As weird as that is since we’ve been together for years, this was really intimate...special.”

“That’s how I felt during spring break, when we did it the first time.” Penelope admits. Josie can feel her foot graze her bare leg under the sheets, sheets they should change but are too exhausted to bother. “I know it was different, it was slower and gentle, compared to this so I didn’t know how you would feel about it, honestly.”

She smiles tiredly, wide as she scoots closer their heads rest on both pillow. “I love you, pen, no matter how slow or fast, I just want to show you how much I love you.”

“You did prove it.” Penelope has that grin that makes her swoon, “Three times.”

“What if...one more?”

Penelope raises a brow, bringing Josie’s hand to her lips. “You think you can get me to number four? Someone’s a little cocky.”

“The cock is gone.”

Josie smiles wide as Penelope bursts out in a laugh, “Fuck no, after a joke like that I think we need to break up.”

::

“I told you getting our own place for the summer would be a good idea.”

As much as she dislikes letting Penelope be right, she can’t fault her for this.

“Shut up or else this won’t happen.” Penelope grins, making a movement to zip up her lips before her hands go to work on removing Josie’s clothes as they make their way past the living space.

“Where the fuck is the lube?”

Josie lies, completely naked, on her side as she watches Penelope open each drawer. “I thought it was all together.” Really, she has no complaints watching her beautiful girlfriend walk around naked in their home with the strap on attached to her pelvis.

It’s a sight to behold, after so many years Penelope’s ass and thighs are still Josie’s favorites. “Fuck, here it is.” She joins her on the bed, Josie lying back on their pillows as her girlfriend situates herself between her legs. “No music?”

Penelope looks at Josie’s perfectly wet pussy, already slick and inviting from fucking in the bathroom of a club. Totally unsanitary but totally worth it. “My ears are still ringing with that awful edm music.” Josie brings her knees up to her chest, Penelope eagerly set on watching the way the silicone lies between Josie’s swollen lips.

It’s rushed, it’s not romantic. She’s been wanting to fuck the hell out of Josie since the moment she saw her with stockings on for their night out.

“I rather hear you fuck me anyways.” Josie’s rarely verbally filty in bed, it’s more of Penelope’s forte, but hearing her is enough to get Penelope’s blood going. “Unless you-“

“Unless nothing.” Penelope enforces, eyes settled between Josie’s legs as she lines herself up to push inside her.

This isn’t their first or second rodeo, Josie’s become very in tune with what she likes when it comes to the toy they bought and how she likes it - but it’s the first where Penelope is being very much in control with just the right amount of aggression that Josie’s core pulsates as Penelope slides inside her.

As turned on as she is, she winces just the slightest as her hands grip Penelope’s biceps. Penelope immediately notices and stops, “Shit, Jojo, I’m-“

“It’s okay, it’s fine.” She shakes her head, reaching out to wrap her arm around Penelope’s neck to reel her in closer. She stretches her legs out to rest her feet on Penelope’s calves, “I’m good, pen, don’t worry.”

She nods in return, pressing a kiss to the edge of Josie’s lips as an attempt to distract her when Penelope completely sheathes herself inside her. This time, Josie groans against her lovers mouth, eyes still open to witness the grin on her lips. “You’re always so good, Josie.”

At first, her praise kink was sort of an embrassement for her but Penelope fully embraced it once they openly talked about it. The past two years in college have completely made her submissive whenever Penelope remotely tends to her very specific desire.

“You let me fuck you just the way I want.” Penelope doesn’t pull her mouth away, Josie gulping as the shorter girl holds Josie’s thighs up to her chest again before shallowly thrusting inside. “Don’t you, josie?”

She nods hastily, licking at her lips with a thirst to kiss Penelope with all the lust in the world. “I like how you fuck me.” Josie admits with a whimper, heart racing as she waits for Penelope to start moving. “I’ll do anything for you to fuck me.”

“Good girl.”

Josie silently moans, brows furrowed as Penelope doesn’t relent. All Josie can do is grunt and moan as Penelope works herself inside her, grazing that pleasure point just right that Josies on the edge of begging to be touched.

Penelope shifts both of Josie’s legs to the side, brown eyes watching as she grabs a hold of the headboard. She lets her fingers caress Penelope’s full breast, “You’re so beautiful.” Josie whispers, Penelope responding with a kiss to Josie’s temple and a hard pound of hips. It catches her off guard in the best way, gasping as Penelope does it again with no end in sight.

Josie’s eyes close, a bite to her lip and she can feel Penelope’s eyes on her. She can hear her small sighs of her own satisfaction watching Josie beneath her. “Damn, Josie.” She opens her eyes wide with a groan as Penelope slides completely out of her. “I need you to ride me.”

“You’re tired already?” Josie teases as Penelope moves to her back.

Penelope raises a brow, a playful glint in her eyes as Josie moves to straddle her. “You’re testing my stamina?”

“You seem a little sweaty there.”

“Fuck you.”

“I’m waiting.”

Penelope watches with lust in her eyes as her girlfriend grinds against the silicone. Josie sways her hips slowly, eyes now closed as her hands settle on Penelope’s abdomen to keep her steady. “I can just watch you.”

Her brown eyes open, biting her lip with a smirk to her face. Confident Josie does something to her that has her completely wanting to fall under her spell. She’ll do anything for her, being she lies perfectly still for the next fifteen minutes as Josie gets herself off or if she fucks here into an oblivion. “Show me.”

Penelope bends her knees, giving Josie the support she needs to lean back on Penelope’s thighs as she lifts herself just enough the erect dildo lies right between her swollen folds.

Penelope can admire the female form for hours, _hours,_ but Josie. God, Josie is perfection in her own damn right. She completely loses whatever thought she had of doing as Josie slowly let’s herself slide against the length. “I want to cum, Pen.”

“Pretend I’m not watching.” Penelope suggests, sitting up to be face to face. “Fuck yourself the way you do when I’m not here.”

Josie obeys, shutting her eyes once again as she fastens her grinding and moves a hand down to stroke at herself. It’s slightly selfish of her but she always has fun watching Josie masturbate on camera and through videos.

She flings her head back, Penelope watching as her back arches and mouth opens with another silent moan. “That’s it,” She whispers as her hips begin to jerk against her, “I want to watch that pussy come.”

The taller girl peaks, Penelope in awe as she tenses for a few seconds before her body jerks back. “Fuck.” Josie whispers almost to herself and Penelope cannot take it anymore.

Her hand wraps around Josie’s throat, familiar and just with the right grip. She pushes Josie’s hand away from between her thighs and Penelope throbs at the sensation at how wet and slippery Josie is. “You’re so damn perfect.” Hooded eyes watch her, a high gasp coming out from between her lips as Penelope runs circular strokes on her clit.

“Pen-“ She leans down, taking Josie’s nipple into her mouth to suck and all the sensations begin to overwhelm her. All she can do is grip Penelope’s head, the other running nails against Penelope’s soft back. “I’m gonna c-“ Penelope’s palm on her neck squeezes just tighter and Josie loses herself as her girlfriend brings her to another orgasm.

She sees fucking stars at this point behind her eyelids, thighs shaking and heart pounding. “I adore you, jojo.” Penelope whispers into her ear as the younger girl leans all her weight on her, both of penelope’s hands now caressing her back.

“I love you.” Josie whispers as she pulls back just enough to see Penelope’s soft smile and green eyes.

“I don’t know about that, you still have yet to ride me.”

“You’re an ass.” Josie chuckles against her lips as Penelope presses a kiss to her bottom lip. She can still feel the tingle her legs and the ache in her core, they can definitely stop now but Josie doesn’t want to. And by the look in Penelope’s eyes, that’s the furthest thought from her head. “I don’t know, though, babe. I’ve never...” She shrugs her shoulders.

Penelope understands, this time leaning in again to gently kiss her lips with a smile. “You don’t have to, we can go back to missionary.” She raises her brows, lashes fluttering. “It is the most romantic of the positions.”

“I know you don’t want romance right now.” Penelope leans back on her hands, Josie fully appreciating how nice and tempting Penelope’s body is. She honestly wants to lick her up, worse with the confident, cocky grin on her face. “You just want to fuck me.”

“You know me so well.” She doesn’t make any motion to move, Penelope waiting for Josie to make the first move. Her eyes taking Josie in from the way sweat beads on her collarbone and the mess her loose hair is in, as much as she plays it up her favorite thing about being with Josie is how intimate and close they get.

Penelope grows more and more in love with the girl whenever they’re together and she’s fallen completely addicted to the way Josie let’s herself just be when they’re in bed.

“Are you going to give me what I want?”

Josie doesn’t need to answer, Penelope knowing the answer as Josie plants her feet flat on the bed and elevated herself over her lap. Penelope practically shivers as she watches Josie align herself just right

This time around, Josie doesn’t wince or stop, she lets herself drop entirely that her ass lies on the harness as she envelopes the silicone inside her. “You okay?” Penelope sits up straighter, hands soothing running along her thighs.

She nods once, eyes closing as she grinds herself against her. “It’s deeper than before.”

Penelope gently brings Josie’s face to hers, kissing her so tenderly it’d be unbelievable to think how hard Penelope’s been fucking her. “We can take it slow-“ Penelope offers and Josie shakes her head.

“No, I want you to take what you want.” Josie whispers against her lips and the ache between Penelope’s legs worsen but she continues ignoring it, as much as Penelope likes this she _knows_ Josie is absolutely enjoying it.

“Fuck, Josie, you’re seriously the best girlfriend a girl can ask for.” They kiss again, more heated and hungry, she feels Penelope grind up into just for a second and just practically gasps. “But like I told you, ride me.”

Penelope lies back down, grin on her face, “You’re just going to watch me?”

“Right now, yes, entertain me.”

“Entertain you?”

“Are you going to listen to me or not?”

Josie listens and obeys, giving Penelope the show she wants as Josie whimpers and sighs with the desire for way more. It’s quiet except for the noises she makes and she knows Penelope is going to give in since Josie is only taking half of the length.

“I guess I have to fuck you correctly.” Penelope teases as she bends her knees and spreads her own legs to give her the stability she needs - Josie is fucking ready for it.

“Oh my god-“ Josie groans out with a needy voice as Penelope thrusts hard into her as she keeps her hips still. She feels full, only for Penelope to slide herself practically completely out and push into her again with no care in the world.

When she looks at Penelope, their eyes meet and she can tell how turned on she is by the dilation in her eyes and how red her cheeks are. It’s also not helping their door is shut and the ac sucks. “This is what you like?” Josie nods with a moan in her throat. “You’re a great fuck,” She whimpers again as her hold tightens on her hips as she begins to bring Josie down to press into her even further. “That’s all you’re good for.”

“Don’t stop fucking me, pen.”

“Baby, we’re not even close.”

::

The thud of the strap hitting the floor doesn’t remotely get Josie to move or open her eyes. Neither does the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing. No, she only opens her eyes when her lover slides in against her with strong arms wrapped around her and kisses are pressed into her shoulder.

“You seriously are the best thing that’s happened to me.”

Josie snorts with a giggle, bringing up one of penelopes hands to Interwine their fingers and kiss at her wrist. “Kind of sad you only realized that _after_ you made love to me like that.”

“No, it was definitely between the time you listened to what I was telling you what to do and when you kissed me.” She kicks her foot back into Penelope’s knee, Penelope laughing right into her ear. “It was when you brought me tea and helped me with my Latin.”

She turns herself in Penelope’s arms, she’s already staring at her with a lopsided smile that Josie’s come to absolutely love.

“That’s when I realized you were the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“I was in eighth grade.”

Penelope nods as she settles in head in her hands, Josie smiling wide as they stay pressed together. “You had one yellow and one blue clip in your hair, I thought you were such a damn nerd.” Penelope’s always had a way to make anything sound so damn sincere with just the right amount of coyness. “I had no idea this is where we would end up. I never would have thought but I’m so happy.”

“Babe...” She watches the tender expression on Penelope’s face, fully affectionate and open Josie feels like Penelope’s love can swallow her whole and it still won’t be enough. It’ll never be enough. “I love you.”

“I know.” She runs a finger down the length of her cheek, “Otherwise you wouldn’t have let me fuck you like that.”

“You always have to ruin a sweet moment, don’t you?” Josie teases and Penelope does nothing but press a gentle kiss to the tip of her nose. “Nice save.”

“You’re not tired?”

“It’s barely midnight.”

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, especially from the night we just had, _but_ we do have to finish packing up tomorrow.” And the bubble is broken, Josie looking away in preference of the ceiling. “We can’t ignore that’s tomorrow.”

“We could have just for a little longer.”

Penelope shifts to straddle her hips, body still under the sheets as she hovers over Josie to catch her attention. “We still can.”

::

The board game pieces lie on the floor, the only thing left in their fully furnished apartment being the damn furniture, scrabble, and a glass of wine.

Oh, and Penelope’s shorts and panties on the floor.

“Please, please, please, I want to cum.” Josie’s thumbs spread Penelope’s slick lips apart as her tongue runs flat between them to the finally settling on lapping her aching clit. Penelope reacts with grabbing the sides of the coffee table and wrapping her legs tighter along Josie’s head. “Oh shit.”

Penelope’s sounds are music to her ears, five minutes later she knows her head will throb by the way Penelope grips her hair, ten minutes later she leaves the taste of Penelope on her tongue, twenty minutes later they’re dressed and Penelope flings the board game into her car.

“That has to be my favorite departing gift.”

“I don’t want you to go.”

Penelope holds her just right, a hug so tight and a kiss so tender that she hopes it’ll be enough until they see each other again for Thanksgiving. “I’m always with you, Jojo.”

“I love you.”

“And I love you, with all my heart.”

A month later, Penelope is back.

And she stays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you've enjoyed the story! happy to say i've finally completed one. my next plan is to finish another two part story before posting my long reality tv one that i've had in my drafts for years. comments/reviews are greatly appreciated, def a great motivator.
> 
> also - saw a clip of finch and josie in the new season. as long as josie gets a good, healthy wlw relationship it's all good but man, do i miss penelope park.


End file.
